


yeah i like that

by bluetint



Category: GOT7, JJ Project, Winner (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, even i don't know man, i wish i knew what to tag this as, park jinyoung is the devil, read at your own risk?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetint/pseuds/bluetint
Summary: Two bros. In a closet.





	yeah i like that

**Author's Note:**

> hell's been mighty quiet lately so i decided to do something about it.
> 
> unbeta'd

Mino has always believed that losing is a state of mind. A person was only truly defeated if they truly thought themselves to be such. That’s what goes through his head as he walks off the set of Master Key. 

Some would be mourning over the fact that their defeat was broadcasted on national television, most would be glad they wrapped up another variety show appearance and earned the cheque.

A normal person would be ruminating over this fact in some quiet space; going over the events to determine where they went wrong. A sore loser would kick something, like the cartons sitting in the corner.

But Mino isn’t a sore loser. Nor is he upset about the fact that he got a fool made out of on variety. That’s what you went on variety for. 

More like he can't find himself to be upset in his current situation. One second, Mino was waving goodbye to the cast members and the next thing he knew, he was being dragged into a dank closet by none other than Park Jinyoung.

Honestly speaking, he’s not surprised. They’d been flirting like crazy off-screen. The sexual tension _might_ have contributed to his loss in the game. Kind of hard to concentrate when a guy that fine was looking at you with _those_ eyes.

The storage closet is… small. Barely enough room to swing a dead cat, really. But Mino can’t find it in himself to complain.

Especially not when he has the nation’s prince sucking on his dick like a lollipop.

Somewhere between airing his complaints and witty banter, Jinyoung had ended between his legs. Placed his hands on Mino’s tense thighs. Pulled down the zipper slowly with white, even teeth.

Taken his half-hard (Mino’s dick saw a pretty guy and promptly forgot how to act, it was embarrassing like that) erection out and wrapped his smooth yet soft hand around it and taken the cockhead into his mouth, locking eyes with Mino as he did.

Gone was the suave and charismatic rapper Mino that everyone knew. He had been replaced with his shivering, sweaty mess of a man, making incoherent noises like a dying whale. 

The yellow bulb in the closet is the only source of light. Sweat rolls down his forehead and gets into his eyes. It stings. He tips his head down, blinking at the sight before him. Stops breathing for a second.

“You look so pretty like this,” he whispers, voice rough. He traces the place where his dick disappears into Jinyoung’s mouth. “On your knees, with a dick in your mouth.”

He’s expecting to be smacked for that comment. Instead, Jinyoung smiles around his dick, eyes crinkling and cheeks wet with moisture. Mino throbs. 

Jinyoung slowly slides his mouth off Mino’s dick, the plush lips dragging over the hot flesh. He runs one hand through his sweaty hair, bangs coming to fall on his forehead. Bats his eyes at Mino to be a little shit. Readjusts his grip and starts jerking him off in quick, short strokes.  
Mino groans, thankful that Jinyoung had the forethought to push him up against the wall because he couldn’t feel his legs and it was thanks to the other boy pinning him against the hard surface that he was even standing at all.

“J-Jinyoung-ah,” he groans, when Jinyoung’s other hand cups his balls and starts squeezing them in time with the strokes.

“Yes, hyung?” It’s fucking unfair how composed he sounds while Mino is a fucking wreck. He puts one hand out, carding it through Jinyoung’s hair. Luscious thick hair that demanded to be tugged.

He stills his hand. Jinyoung, closing his eyes, nuzzles into the touch, letting out a satisfied hum. “You can hold onto it.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Because you’re going to need it.”

Mino barely has time to comprehend what that means before Jinyoung is grabbing his ass firmly and is swallowing him down again.

Before it had been a slow burn. Jinyoung had been going easy on him. Now he’s going all out, showing no mercy. It’s like every nerve ending in his body is on fire.

He scrambles to hold on, one hand scrabbling against the wall whilst the other is fisted in Jinyoung’s hair. He’s trying not to be rude and thrust into Jinyoung’s mouth with abandon. 

Vaguely, he realizes he should keep it down because the noises coming out of his mouth sound like something out of a porno. But he can’t because Jinyoung is some sort of cock-sucking demon and the way he’s squeezing Mino’s ass is making his body go insane.

He tries to warn Jinyoung, he really does. Tries to push him away but Jinyoung grips him tightly, pressing his legs against the wall. Arching his back, he cums with a groan, spilling into the tight wet heat which is Jinyoung’s talented mouth.

When he comes around, he realizes he’s sitting on the floor. His shirt is sticking to his back, he’s covered in sweat and he can feel his phone vibrating against his leg. His dick is still out.

Jinyoung’s sitting in front of him, prim and proper on his knees, hands resting on his thighs. The only sign he’d been doing something unsavory was the slight sheen of sweat on his skin and his disheveled hair.

With a serene smile, he tucks Mino back in, zips him up, patting the crotch for good measure. His over sensitive dick twinges, making him wince.

“I’d love to stay but I’m afraid I have to go.” He stands up, all grace and poise. Discreetly tucks the sweatshirt over the bulge in his pants. “We should do this again sometime, hyung.”

Mino might have played devil in the show, but the real one was standing right in front of him.

And his name was Park Jinyoung.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> idk about you but i am definitely mino's dick in this one.


End file.
